The 'Epic Apology' incident
The 'Epic Apology' incident The 'Epic Apology' incident was a falling out between the lovers Malyg and SuperSaiyan4 (SS4) after SS4 cryptically apologised to Malyg. No one ever figured out what the apology was about, and both Malyg and SS4 have forgotten. Touched by SS4's apology, Malyg broke down and announced to his lover, best friend and cobie escaper that he was pregnant... and it was not SS4's child. SS4 was heartbroken and betrayed. He thought that his dreams of starting a generic family with Malyg was over, and even offered to kill the father of the unborn baby. Turning on the defensive, Malyg played the card of 'if he loved me he would understand'. SS4 got angry at this statement, and slapped Malyg. Malyg announced it was Gary Coleman's child. Malyg defended Gary when SS4 threatened to kill him for damaging their relationship, which made SS4 upset as he felt with Gary dead they could at least try continuing normally. Malyg couldn't believe SS4 was willing to put up with him for what he did, and Malyg didn't believe SS4 when he would tell Malyg that he still loved him. In a surpising turn of events, Malyg said they should get married. SS4 didn't want to go that far and said he wasn't ready. SS4 left Malyg crying and angry at both Gary, Malyg, and himself. One month later, Malyg was on top of a building while it was raining and wanted to kill himself due to his mistakes. Gary's status is unknown. SS4 snuck up behind Malyg and prevented him from doing it. Shocked by SS4 sneaking up on him, Malyg stabbed SS4. But it was accidental and he called 999. SS4 proposed to Malyg and Malyg accepted. They were engaged :D They were engaged for eight months before the wedding. As Malyg was saying 'I do', Malyg's water broke and he started coughing up blood. Malyg died... somehow. His death was never really investigated, the only known facts being it was sudden. It probably had something to do with going into Labour. Might have been related to him being a guy, being pregnant and that being biologically incorrect. Or it might have been the same thing that killed Kimimaro Kaguya and Itachi Uchiha in the popular manga, Naruto... plot aids. Even though he died he was still able to give birth to the child, which SS4 raised even though it wasn't his. The kid was named Gex The Deep Cover Gecko. The last scene shows SS4 taking care of Gex as a baby and talking to a picture of Malyg. Trivia The whole thing was witnessed by some heart-less douchebags, which were Elite, Drpepperfanatic, Planbskater, BeckettPokemon and GreenDaySucks, who used it for their amusement. Potato_Chips (Shibby) later edited this story due to some of it not being PG13. Malyg and SS4 have tried numerous times to think of a RP which was as fun and awesome as this one. But they usually get bored and distract themselves with Cobie attacks. The total *GASP* count was eight.